


Waffle House of Love

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Destiny, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Love, Ratings: PG, Rey Needs A Hug, Romance, Short One Shot, Sunni makes an appearance!, Sweet, Time Skips, Waffle House, Waffles, Waitress - Freeform, rose tico bff, waffle house love, waffles make people happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Ben Solo is enchanted by Rey the charming Waffle House waitress but he can’t pluck up the courage to talk to her....will he let the girl of his dreams slip through his syrup covered fingers?Short, sweet and hopefully satisfying reylo Waffle House based fic for our reylo queen Sunni. Hope you enjoy!





	Waffle House of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poppi_Willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts).



Ben glanced at the waitress once more then hastily looked away the moment her eye catches his. Did she know why he came to that particular Waffle House every day? Had she guessed at his feelings? He didn’t think so. She treated all her customers to that same sunshine filled grin. He tried not to be jealous but he couldn’t help it. He wanted all her attention on him all the time.

_Pathetic. That’s what you are._ He thought to himself miserably. Even his favourite waffle and chocolate combo couldn’t improve his mood that day. He moved the food around his plate trying to pluck up the courage to approach the girl he knew was called ‘Rey’ because he had read her name tag so many times.

He focused on her delicate hands as she wiped down the counter, imagined walking over to her and putting his hand on top of hers, stilling her movements, he would look into her deep hazel eyes and tell her that he couldn’t stop thinking about her, that there was something that switched on within him that first time he saw her simply pouring coffee as he had unsuspectingly walked through the restaurant door. He would tell her that he spent sleepless nights picturing her smile, or imagining a lock of her hair falling onto her cheek, wishing so badly that he could reach out and touch her soft porcelain skin….

She was smiling at him. He was staring….no _gawping_ across the room at her and she was smiling back. This was his chance, this was the opening he has been visualising, but instead of walking across the room and telling her how he felt. He swallowed hard and looked down at his plate.

_Coward._ He thought with disdain. _You don’t deserve her._ He chewed his breakfast and stewed quietly.

**********

Rey finished wiping the counter and noticed for the thousandth time that the tall, dark handsome and very very broody man who seemed to be obsessed with eating at Waffle Houses was watching her again. She smiled at him, her heart thumping hard in her chest and then felt the harsh sting of disappointment as he quickly looked down at his plate again. She sighed and started to replace the ketchup bottles.

Was he ever going to talk to her? She smiled encouragingly and she tried to flirt with him…..though flirting didn’t come easily to a little orphan who had spent most of her life just trying to stay out of trouble and carve a semblance of a normal life for herself. From the cut of his suit, she was pretty sure her sexy stranger had never had to beg for scraps as she had. She bit her lip and sneaked another glance at him.

Rose giggled as she passed with a pile of dirty dishes balanced on her arms.

‘You two need to get a room already. All these stolen glances are killing me. It’s like a television soap opera but the plot never moves forward!’

‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’ Rey said her cheeks reddening slightly.

‘Yes you do!’ Rose replied, ‘You two have been dancing around each other for weeks and I for one can’t take it anymore. Do something about it!’

‘Keep your voice down!’ Rey hissed.

Rose rolled her eyes and carried the dishes through to the kitchen.

She watched as he finished up and headed for the door. Part of her wanted to call out and stop him but another part told her that she wasn’t good enough for him, that he wouldn’t want her once he realised what a nobody she was. So she kept quiet and moodily refilled the salt shakers instead.

**********  
Rey resolved to talk to him the next time he came into the restaurant, which was two days later.

After he ordered his usual waffles with chocolate she plucked up the courage to let him in on her favourite treat,

‘Have you ever tried peanut butter and chocolate?’

‘What?’ He asked looking up at her.

‘Have you ever tried chocolate and peanut butter together on a waffle?’’ She asked with a conspiratorial smile.

‘I haven’t, but I am open to change.’ He answered with kind eyes that nearly floored her.

Rey smiled at him and walked away.

Ben stifled the ‘come back’ that threatened to escape his throat as he watched her leave.

A moment later she returned and sprinkled peanut butter chips on his chocolate chip covered waffles. Then she leaned down and whispered in his ear,

‘This will blow. your. mind.’ Then trotted away to serve another table.

Ben sat still for a moment letting out a shaky breath as he held onto the feeling of her hot breath on his cheek where she had whispered in ear. Ben was no virgin, but he had to admit that the brief contact had been one of the most sensual moments of his life up to that point.

When he took a bite of his food, he had to admit that she had been right. The flavours complemented each other perfectly and he happily accepted that he had a new favourite dessert.

Rey reappeared with a questioning brow,

‘Well?’ She asked.

‘You were right.’

She beamed at him and he felt like he had won the lottery.

‘I’m Ben by the way. Ben Solo.’

‘I’m Rey.’

‘I know. Nice to meet you Rey.’

They chatted for as long as they could about work and school and their childhoods and Rey tried not to get angry every time a customer interrupted them, then all too soon it was time for Ben to leave.

As she cleared his table, she saw him pause by the open door and give her one last longing look before leaving. Her insides tingled under his attention.

‘He is super into you.’ Rose said as she passed Rey with an order in her hands, ‘Did he ask you out yet?’

‘No.’ Rey said trying not to pout.

‘He will.’ Replied Rose, as she zoomed by.

**********  
One month later……..

It had been exactly one month and the most they had done since that day was exchange smiles and polite comments about the weather. She felt his eyes on her as she served some customers at the table near his and frustration prickled at her thoughts.

Why hadn’t he made a move? Did he not want to? Had she messed it up somehow?

She wiped the counter until Rose told her she was going to take the paint off it. Then she huffed into the kitchen to wash dishes keeping an eye on Ben as he finished his meal.

She watched him leave with a sorrowful look, then walked out into the restaurant to clean up his table. A black sleek rectangle on the table caught her eye. His phone! He had left his phone behind!

Without allowing herself to think about it, she grabbed the phone and ran outside, her eyes darting left and right until she saw him, standing a foot taller than the other pedestrians.

‘Ben!’ She called out. He stopped immediately and turned around. Once his eyes settled on hers he starting to jog back towards her.

Now he was right in front of her, staring down at her expectantly and she was afraid her voice would crack with all the unspoken emotion between them.

‘You forgot your phone.’ Rey said quietly.

‘I did?’ He said, almost as if he couldn’t concentrate on her voice. He continued to stare down into her eyes.

She held the phone out towards him and he instinctively put out him palm. Rey placed the phone gently in his hand and felt a spark pass between them as her fingers stroked lightly across his skin. Her eyes darted up to his once more.

Words travelled through her mind at great speeds. _Fate, destiny, kismet……._

‘Go out with me.’ He said. It wasn’t a question.

She smiled up at him, ‘It’s about time you made a move.’

‘Is that a yes?’ He asked cautiously.

‘It is.’ She confirmed.

‘Can I pick you up tonight after your shift?’ He said hopefully.

‘You can.’ Rey said with a deep blush before pushing the door of the restaurant open.

Ben treated her to a crooked smile before he turned and walked down the path and around the corner. Rey waiting until he was completely out of sight before she re-entered the restaurant.

Rose smirked at her, ‘So?’

‘So, we’re going on a date. Tonight.’

Rose squealed, ‘Finally!’

Rey grinned at her, ‘This is it this time Rose.’

Rose looked confused, ‘What do you mean Rey?’’

‘This is the start of my new life. I knew from the first moment I saw him, something had changed within me and now I know for sure that he and I are connected in some fated way, the moment our hands touched I felt it. Maybe it’s Destiny? Maybe it’s just chemistry, but I think he might be the one. The one I’ve been waiting for. My other half. The waffle topping of my dreams!’

Rose looked at her as if she was insane, but Rey just laughed.

‘You wait Rose Tico. You wait and see. I’m going to marry that boy one day. I know it.’

**********

Three years later…..

Sitting at a cosy Waffle House table, two parents fed their toddler finger scoops of whipped cream and maple syrup. Little eager fingers reached for their plates and they laughed in unison as they tried to placate their little ones appetite.

‘You’re too young to understand yet, but one day I will tell you the story of how mummy and daddy met at a Waffle House just like this one.’ Rey said. The little boy focusing his big hazel eyes onto hers and looking at her adoringly.

‘Can we leave out the part where I wasted far too many weeks pining over you from afar and being too chicken to do anything about it?’ Asked Ben.

‘Nope.’ Rey said, smiling down at her son. ‘Because that’s my favourite part.’ She scrunched up her nose and Eskimo kissed their little one causing him to giggle and put his hands on her cheeks.

Ben watched their interaction and wondered in amazement how he could possibly love them more with each passing second.

One of the waitresses they were well acquainted with came over to the table,

‘Well if it isn’t the Solo’s!’ Sunni exclaimed, ‘And look at you Grayson! Getting so big!’

The little boy smiled and gurgled in response, reaching out chubby syrup sticked hands towards Sunni’s golden hair.

‘Can I get you anything else?’ Sunni asked Ben sweetly.

Ben looked at his wife and his little boy and smiled,

‘No, I’ve got everything I need right here.’ He replied.

**********


End file.
